The present invention is directed to the field of hunting. More particularly, the present invention is directed to a hunting arrow which features an accessory insertable between the nock and the fletching which has deployable cutting blades to ensure a kill through bleed out.
The previously developed broad head arrows feature cutting elements which are positioned at the front end of the arrow. In this position, the added weight and wind resistance greatly affect the flight of the arrow and reduce the probability of hitting the prey at all, let alone in an area where it can afford maximum damage, i.e., guarantee downing the game animal being hunted. By positioning the “broadtail” (as contrasted to the broad head of the prior art) near the rear of the arrow, directly between the shaft and the nock, the flight of the arrow is much less affected by the added weight, benefits from the stabilizing effects of the fletching resulting in a truer flight and enhanced prospects of a kill.
The present invention comprises a hunting arrow adapted for hunting a prey including seriatim: a) a tip; b) a shaft having a longitudinal axis; c) fletching symmetrically positioned about that axis; d) a broadtail accessory with deployable knife blades for enlarging a wound in the prey to ensure a kill; e) a nock member for engaging a string of a bow. Preferably the broadtail accessory includes at least a pair of knife blades biased to a forward position. The blades deploy to an aft lock position upon a forward edge of the knife blades contacting an outer skin of the prey as the broadtail accessory enters the wound. One embodiment includes adjustment means to vary a biasing force exerted on the at least one pair of knife blades. It will be understood that the present invention can be sold as an accessory adapted for insertion in a hunting arrow between the fletching and string engaging nock.
Various other features, advantages, and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent after a reading of the following detailed description.